In the hydrocarbon exploration and production industries, various operations require the pumping of fluid into an underground well bore. In many instances, it is necessary to pump a large volume of fluid into the well bore. For example, hydraulic fracture stimulation operations often require the concurrent use of multiple fracturing fluid pumping units at a single well in order to provide the desired quantity of fracturing fluid needed to fracture the earthen formation. Typically, multiple trailer or skid mounted hydraulic fracturing fluid pumping units, each including a single diesel motor, driveline and a single pump, are simultaneously used to provide the requisite demand of fracturing fluid into the well bore.
The need to use multiple vehicles, or pumping units, to fulfill fluid delivery demand into a well has one or more potential drawbacks. For example, each additional vehicle or pumping unit may increase the number of drivers and operators needed and personnel on site, the amount of undesirable exhaust emissions, the cost of operations and the potential for safety-related incidents. Also, the more pumping units needed on-site may limit the number of other important equipment that can be located at the well site at the same time.
Since time, cost, environmental impact and safety are of great concern in the hydrocarbon exploration and production industries, it is advantageous to simplify and improve operations and save time, money and manpower. In this instance, for example, it would be highly beneficial to reduce the number of vehicles, equipment and/or personnel needed at the well site during operations. For example, reducing the number of vehicles and pump units may, among other things, reduce costs, improve efficiency of overall operations, save time and delay caused by equipment failure and maintenance, reduce the number of drivers and operators needed, improve safety, reduces vehicle emissions, or a combination thereof.
It should be understood that the above-described examples, features, potential limitations and benefits are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of this disclosure, its claims or any related patents. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related patent should be limited by the above examples, features, potential limitations and benefits, or required to address, include or exclude the above-cited examples, features, potential limitations and/or benefits merely because of their mention above.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems, apparatus and methods useful in connection with downhole fluid delivery operations having one or more of the features, attributes or capabilities described or shown in, or as may be apparent from, the other portions of this patent.